La Bastille
by Dead Jack
Summary: Eternidade é quando você ama alguém que quer te fazer feliz pra sempre. É encontrar alguém que te faça querer viver eternamente um único momento. É mais que lembrar. É não esquecer.


**Aviso:** A fic se passa em Paris, França. Os trechos em francês são da música "La Bastille", da trilha sonora de Les Chansons d'Amour, que deu o ritmo, inspiração e título da fic. Traduções no final, porque no meio da fic fica feio (mrgreen). Ficlet escrita para o I Challenge Percy e Penelope do 6v, obrigada à Pam, porque estava apertável! :D

* * *

**LA BASTILLE**  
por B. Wendy

**#**

**"Não chegarão ao ouvido do Eterno as palavras sem sentimento."**  
William Shakespeare

**#**

A l'horizon de nos fenêtres  
Plus rien ne bouge, plus rien ne vit  
Comme Paris semble disparaître  
Dilué dans de l'eau de pluie

A l'horizon le ciel défait  
L'ange ruisselant se dessine

--

Chuva. O Cupido. La Bastille.

Lembrar. Algo completamente simples e banal. Você lembra que suas partituras estão na gaveta, lembra que o violino está desafinado, lembra que precisa terminar aquela música. Você lembra de tantas coisas, o tempo todo. Tantas coisas na sua cabeça, tantas coisas que você lembra... Lembrar é fácil. O difícil é não esquecer.

Mas quando você se _lembra_ exatamente qual é a textura da pele de uma pessoa, qual o tom da voz dela quando te diz "bom dia" ou qualquer outra coisa banal, qual o cheiro dos cabelos dela, você na verdade não _lembra_ dela. Você nunca irá esquecê-la.

E você nunca esqueceu que quando ele acariciava as suas bochechas seu toque te lembrava algodão, porque era simples, agradável e ao mesmo tempo parecia ter uma doçura diferente. E ele dizia que o rosado que aparecia em seu rosto nesses momentos era a coisa mais linda que ele já vira e você nunca esqueceu que o tom da voz dele te lembrava o _ré_ do violino. E que o cheiro dos cabelos dele era de maçã verde, que combinavam tanto com ele, o doce e o azedo em um só perfume, que te faz querer mais sempre. _Nunca esqueceu_.

Você também nunca esqueceu da caligrafia dele, tão rebuscada e bonita, mas ainda assim se emocionou quando recebeu uma carta e pôde rever aquela letra, e se encantara com ela, como na primeira vez que a vira. E aquela carta era como um ponto de luz em uma noite escura, e te fez lembrar que o sol sempre nascia.

Porque, quando você decidiu ir estudar música na França, não achou que fosse ser tão difícil. Achou que seria fácil suportar toda aquela distância. Você também achou que esqueceria aos poucos de Percy. Você achou que no fim ele se transformaria em uma silhueta disforme em sua memória, misturado a todos os seus gestos, palavras, cheiros. Você achou que ele também te esqueceria.

Mas quando ouviu a professora de violino falar, logo na primeira aula, que o dom da música não se adquire, nasce em você, e que é _eterno_, você se lembrou que há muito tempo não ouvia falar sobre a eternidade. E resolveu procurar no dicionário o significado daquela palavra, porque você já não sabia se lembrava o significado dela.

_Eternidade: sf. 1. Duração sem princípio nem fim. 2. Qualidade do que é eterno. 3. Tempo muito longo, duração prolongada.. 4. Vida eterna, a existência absoluta, sem princípio nem fim._

Então você decidiu que aquela era uma definição fria demais para ela. E decidiu que não havia como colocar em palavras algo tão perfeito. Porque você queria a eternidade para você. A eternidade para você e Percy.

Nesse dia você compôs a sua mais bela canção.

Porque se a eternidade é o _pra sempre_ que completa o "felizes" e termina um conto de fadas, a eternidade é uma música de violino, que você toca pensando naquele que a ajudou a escrever esse conto.

E você tocou.

Você tocou o que amava e o que abominava, o que te faz viver e o que te mata. Você tocou o amor, a amizade, o carinho. Você tocou a saudade. Porque a saudade é um dos males do eterno. Sem ela, de nada vale a pena a eternidade. Porque uma hora tudo vai perdendo a cor, e sem sofrimento não há razão em ser "felizes pra sempre". Porque são os erros que nos fazem amar nossos acertos e é a saudade que nos faz viver de amor.

Você, a música, o violino. E Percy. Porque ele estaria sempre onde a sua música estivesse, porque ele é a música que existe em você. E, assim como a música é um dom eterno, ele seria eterno pra você. Você e ele. Eternos.

E aquela carta tão sem importância no início pareceu ganhar trilhões de cores e tons diferentes, e você a leu e a releu. E chorou quando ouviu da própria boca as últimas frases e imaginou a voz dele dizendo aquilo.

_"Eu escolhi que fosse pra sempre, Penny, e será. Eu não sei quando, nem como, mas estarei com você de novo. E a saudade que eu sinto é a alegria de saber disso e a tristeza de não poder dizer olhando em seus olhos. E eu nunca esqueci do azul escuro deles, e é neles em que mergulho todas as noites quando o frio da sua ausência machuca. Eu te amo. Pra sempre, Percy."_

Você chorou porque sabia que era verdade e você chorou porque você estava _ali_, enquanto ele estava _lá_. Você chorou porque sabia que tudo o que podia fazer era esperar. E a espera é o lado ruim da eternidade. A demora infinita.

Tentou esquecer da dor. Você tocou então a música da eternidade e percebeu que quando você se lembrava de que seria assim, pra sempre, doía menos.

Mas doeu menos de verdade quando ele mandou a última carta. Última. Porque ele não precisaria mais escrever, ele iria falar em seu ouvido, olhando em seus olhos azuis escuros enquanto você sentiria o cheiro de maçã verde em seus cabelos e olharia no castanho dos olhos dele, e se perguntaria como conseguira ficar tanto tempo sem aquele brilho. _"Eu vou te encontrar"._

Dois anos. Vinte e quatro meses, setecentos e trinta e um dias. Foi ano bissexto. _Tanto tempo_.

--

Qui aurait cru que si peu d'eau  
Ferait fuir les gens de Paris  
Laissant l'ange trop seul et trop haut

--

E você foi para a Place de La Bastille. 31 de dezembro. Você olhou para o cupido e sorriu. A chuva caía sobre ele e em sua imaginação ele estava chorando. Alto demais e você pensou que queria saber voar. Voaria até Londres para vê-lo. Seu vôo seria sob a chuva, e nada importaria. Você olharia o cupido de cima, e secaria suas lágrimas, porque ele já estava chegando.

Você ouviria durante o vôo seu próprio violino tocando a "música da eternidade", e selaria a eternidade ali. E você percebeu que já estava voando, ainda que seus pés não houvessem saído do chão. A saudade te faz voar até os lugares mais longínquos antes de fazer você cair. Cair e sentir que a espera vai ser eterna, ou cair e saber que não precisa mais voar. Que ele está lá.

Na noite você ouviu a canção ao longe, e soube que a eternidade culminava ali. Porque a canção não era a que você compusera, era outra. Era a canção dos passos dele, era a canção dos seus movimentos, era a canção _dele_. A canção que tocava apenas em sua cabeça toda a vez que você o via, o ouvia, ou mesmo o sentia...

E quando você olhou pra trás, a praça vazia, pois as pessoas fugiam do cupido quando a chuva começava. Mas você não. E no vazio você viu apenas uma silhueta _disforme_, no escuro, completamente diferente de como ele aparecia em sua mente, e você correu para encontrá-lo. Voou.

--

On voudrait s'aimer à jamais  
Sous cette pluie que rien ne termine

--

Ele estava ali. Como em um sonho. Porque você não lhe dissera onde estaria. Mas ele sabia onde te encontrar. Você o alcançou e desejou que aquele abraço nunca cessasse. Precisava tocá-lo para acreditar que ele estava ali. Sonhos. Lembranças. Eternidade.

Você quase não sentiu quando cessou porque olhar naqueles olhos era o que você mais esperara naqueles dois anos. Vocês não fizeram nada além de se olhar por alguns segundos que lhe pareceram eternos. Vocês se olhavam e o cupido olhava para vocês.

Ele pegou sua mão e percorreu com a palma da dele, e aqueles toques eram como a cura depois de uma vida de dor. E quando ele entrelaçou seus dedos e te beijou, você quis que durasse pra sempre, como todos os momentos que vocês passaram juntos.

"Como sabia que eu estaria aqui?" o beijou cessou e você perguntou, enquanto podia sentir o cheiro de maçã verde dos seus cabelos misturados com a chuva.

"Eu prometi, não lembra?" ele disse, sério, e depois sorriu. "Quando começamos a namorar. _Eu vou te pedir em casamento no reveillón, na Place de La Bastille_, foi o que eu disse".

Seus olhos brilharam e você jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Não, você não lembrava. As coisas que nós preferimos que sejam surpresas, nós esquecemos.

"Aceita?" ele perguntou e você se lembrou de como sentia falta da sua voz baixa no seu ouvido, como o ré do violino.

E você não respondeu, porque palavras não são dignas de momentos assim. Você apenas se deixou abraçar enquanto a chuva respondia por você. E o cupido chorava de felicidade.

"Me perdoe", ele disse e te assustou.

"Pelo que?".

"Por ter feito você esperar tanto" ele beijou sua testa.

Você apenas o beijou mais uma vez e vocês se abraçaram e voaram em seu próprio sonho. Era o seu próprio "feliz pra sempre". E você soube que a sua "canção da eternidade" estava certa. E descobriu que felicidade pode ser só um momento ou a vida inteira.

E pra vocês, seria os dois.

"_Quero te amar pra sempre sob essa chuva que não tem fim_" você disse no ouvido dele. Vocês já estavam enxarcados, mas não importava. Tudo o que você queria era aquilo. Amá-lo para sempre sob aquela chuva que não tinha fim.

E ele beijou seu rosto e repetiu. "_Quero te amar pra sempre sob essa chuva que não tem fim_".

Sempre. Até o fim.

Eternidade é quando você ama alguém que quer te fazer feliz pra sempre. É encontrar alguém que te faça querer viver eternamente um único momento. É mais que lembrar. É não esquecer.

Percy era a sua eternidade e você a dele.

* * *

**Tradução dos trechos usados:**

**1.** Ao horizonte de nossas janelas  
Nada mais se move, nada mais vive  
Como Paris parece desaparecer  
Diluída nas águas da chuva  
Ao horizonte o céu desaba  
O anjo gotejante toma forma

**2.** Quem acreditaria que um pouco de água  
Faria fugir as pessoas de Paris  
Deixando o cupido tão só e tão alto

**3.** Gostariamos de nos amar para sempre  
Sob a chuva que não tem fim

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada à Mylla que me aturou escrevendo isso em uma tarde monótona de segunda e que vai faltar na faculdade pra escrever a P/P que eu pedi :D Weeee, Percy/Penny é amor. **REVIEW!**


End file.
